


Yale Bound

by fansofsuchandsuch



Series: OOUIL Extra Scenes [2]
Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Bronwyn/Nate, F/M, Nate/Bronwyn, One of us is lying, oouil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansofsuchandsuch/pseuds/fansofsuchandsuch
Summary: A fic about Bronwyn's last day in Bayview.





	Yale Bound

**Author's Note:**

> More Nate and Bronwyn fluff and I honestly just wrote this because a heathen said they wouldn't last after high school. Enjoy -S

Today's the day, the day I leave my childhood home for good, hopefully, and go to the college I've been dreaming of for the past lifetime. It's quite bittersweet, thinking about all the memories shared here, but I'm prepared for many more in Connecticut. I just didn't think I would actually be able to go, after what I did, but they still accepted me. Was it because I was in the national news? Maybe, but I try not to focus on that whole experience and just be happy for the friends (and boyfriend) I got from it. Speaking of, all of which are coming over in about three hours to help me pack my car up for the long drive ahead of me, but I'm still packing the boxes up and there's about a thousand pieces of clothing thrown about my room. Maeve is trying to help as best as she can, but we both are easily distracted by the random knick knacks we find in my closets and on shelves. That's why I texted for reinforcements, and why Addy is now standing at my door looking at me as if I'm insane.

"Wow." She says, multiple times. I bow my head in shame as she walks in to the tornado of a mess I have now. She looks at me and just bursts out laughing, shaking her head. "Who would've thought Bronwyn Rojas' room would ever look like _this_."

"Please help, the boys will be here in a few hours and there's way too much stuff left to pack!" I wail, groaning and running my fingers through my hair as I look around the room, spotting Maeve in the closet throwing out more clothes and wearing an old fedora she found. Addy just rolls her sleeves up and nods.

"Okay, we can do this, three hours is enough time. Let's go, hand me that box and we'll separate...everything." Addy says, motioning to the entire room. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Maeve and I jump into gear, handing her boxes and boxes and clothes and clothes, seemingly an endless supply of both. She separates my clothes into give away and keep piles, separates the knick knacks I have and stuffed animals, basically everything. After about an hour, we can see the floor again and can feel the end when Addy pulls out a blue sweater, and Maeve points at it and begins laughing.

"The chatty shirt!" She screams, falling over into a pile of clothes as she holds her stomach. I groan and pull it out of a confused Addy's hands, folding it and putting it into the keep box. Addy looks to Maeve for explanation, and my sister is all too happy to oblige. "She was in here for a couple HOURS trying to find out what to wear on her not-date with Nate. Oh, how time flies."

Addy chuckles and shakes her head. "So weird, you and Evan." I frown and bite my lip.

"What was weird about it, he was nice enough. I liked him..." I begin, but trail off as the two girls look at me with a knowing look, rolling their eyes. "I did!"

"Not as much as you like Nate. It was just weird you thought that was over," Addy begins, "everyone knows he looks at you like you're everything, there was never a question you two would get back together." I begin to blush at her words and busy myself with continuing to pack. I'm not Nate's everything, he has his mom now and his work and Stan. Sure, he says he loves me but...would he really follow me across the country? Or do we just end now? I don't want it to be over, at all, but...I can't stop worrying it is, and we haven't had that Talk yet, so today could very well be the last goodbye. As if Addy could read my thoughts, she turns me to look at her. "You alright?"

"I...I just...I don't know if this is the end or not. Me leaving that is, I'm going across the country to go to a college he isn't going to go to and I don't expect him to follow me but I don't want this to be the end...but long distance never works." I rant, finishing off with a sigh. Addy just shakes her head and puts a hand on my arm. 

"Don't be worried. I'm sure it'll all work out." Addy comforts, then continues. "Don't think about it now, and also, they're coming in a couple hours and we still have work to do, so hand me that box and let's continue." I nod and obey her, and we work some more, not discussing the issue any further. I will my mind to stop thinking about it but I can't, I'm infiltrated by these thoughts and they keep coming and never stop, it's like I'm sinking in them. We finish the room and the doubt is there even larger now, since the boys just got here and I can hear them downstairs and god, this is it, the last time I have a boyfriend. The last time because he won't want to follow me across the country, I'm just me, and more and more thoughts run into my head so fast it's like the room is spinning and then I see him and Coop on the steps and he smiles and

  
it all stops. Every doubt stops as he flashes me that smile, the one nobody else gets to see but me. And when my eyes meet those deep blue ones, I'm sinking in a whole different way. I swear, I could look at those eyes forever and never get sick of it.

"Hey," Nate grins, seemingly indifferent to the girls behind me stacking boxes so the boys can lift them easier.

"Hey," I reply, feeling those butterflies in my stomach once I realize he doesn't plan to look away any time soon. I don't either, by all means, but our friends change those plans.

"Hey! Co-conspirators in love! Help us get these boxes to your car please, instead of just getting lost in each other's eyes." Addy says, dramatically, pretending to faint into Cooper's arms at the end with a sigh. I roll my eyes as Nate flips Addy off before pulling her into a hug as I do the same to Cooper. I thank them both for helping as Maeve begins to hand off the boxes. Cooper takes the first one, Nate the second. As he lifts it he grunts and looks at me teasingly.

"What? Are there rocks in here?" He asks, trying to readjust how he's holding it. I roll my eyes and pick up a box myself.

"No, just most of my books." I answer, beginning to walk down the steps.

"So, rocks." Nate confirms, following me down the steps. We load the first four boxes in the car and as soon as the boxes are out of our hands, Nate pulls me in by my waist into a kiss, making sure he takes off my glasses before. God, this boy. I can't complain too much as I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes to kiss at a better angle. After a minute of literally taking my breath away, Nate pulls away and rests our foreheads together as we breathe heavily. "There, a proper hello."  
I giggle and nod, sighing and wanting to stay like this forever, to stay in his arms forever. Though, I know we can't, so I pull away and take his hand instead, leading him back into the house as Cooper and Addy come out with the next round of boxes. After ten more minutes of situating the boxes in my car, I begin to make the rounds of saying goodbye.

Yes, as I squeezed Addy I cried, as I held Maeve I began to sob, but they were quickly quieted by Cooper pulling me into a bone crushing hug and lifting me, making me laugh for a second. He puts me down and I walk towards Nate who just shakes his head and points back at the others.

"Well, goodbye, you guys. I'll miss you so much." I sniffle, before going in for another round of hugs.

"Kill it out there, Bronwyn." Cooper says, "knock those Yale kids dead."

"They'll be scared you will anyways," Addy jokes, pulling me into another hug. "Just, come visit alright? And Maeve and I will be at your place soon enough." I nod before practically collapsing into Maeve's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, sis." Maeve whispers, causing me to cry some more. She just squeezes me for what feels like the longest time before handing me off to Dad and Mom, who are crying just as much as me. Dad never wants to let go, he says, but Mom convinces him to. They say how they're so proud of me and make sure I promise to call every time I rest somewhere and arrive. I promise I will, and I go over to the driver's seat. Nate is standing there and instead of saying goodbye like the rest, he just wipes my tears before going to the passengers seat. I look at him confused, but he just smiles.

"Give me a ride home?" He asks, so I nod, anything to prolong the inevitable. As we drive away, the others wave and I smile until they turn into small dots and eventually disappear behind us. I take the familiar route to Nate's before stopping in his driveway. He looks over at me and sighs.

"Bronwyn. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back." He says before jumping out of the car and running inside. I step out of the car too, better to hug and kiss him for the last time this way, and I wait for a second before Mrs. Macauley comes out.

"Bronwyn! Oh, I'm so proud of you! You made it to Yale!" She cries, pulling me into another hug. I return it before thanking her. "Nate never stops talking about how proud he is of you, honey. Oh, he's so lucky to have found you." I blush and look down, shaking my head.

"No, I'm the lucky one." I respond, and then I hear their creaky front door open and see Nate with...a duffel bag and Stan's cage? He opens the back door and throws the bag in before setting the cage softly on the seat, buckling it up afterwards. He finishes, brushes his hands on his pants before closing the door to meet my shocked expression.

"What?" He asks innocently. It takes me a minute to respond, once again this boy has rendered me speechless, but I eventually do.

"What're you doing?" I question back. He smiles and pats the car. I turn around to look at Mrs. Macauley before realizing she went back inside.

"I'm going with you." He says, simply, as if it's that easy. "What? Did you think I would just let the best thing that's ever happened to me leave without going with?" I sniffle as the tears fall until finally he tugs me into his arms again. He holds me close, closer than ever before, and I hold him just as tight.

"I just, but you have your work and your mom just came back and..." I trail off, sniffling.

"Is that it?" He asks, and I nod. "Bronwyn, I can get a new job in Connecticut and my mom understands, it's not like we'll never visit and she loves you and honestly? There's nothing that will stand between us again. This is a marathon, not a sprint, and I'm in this for the long run. I promise. So let's go, we have an apartment to get to." He says, breaking the hug and going to open the passenger's door for me. I get in and close the door as he walks over to the driver's side before getting in himself and beginning to drive.

"What apartment? And what about your bike?" I ask, still a thousand questions running through my head. He smiles as he turns onto the road that leaves Bayview.

"Sold the bike for the apartment." He shrugs, beginning to turn on the AC. I gasp and look at him as if he's crazy, because he just might as well be.

"You can't do that for me. That's too much!" I argue. "You love your bike."

"I love you more," Nate begins, "And nothing is too much for you. If I could, I'd give you everything in the world." He takes my hand in his and squeezes it. "And besides, it wasn't enough so your parents helped pitch in, as did Coop and Addy." There's so many thoughts running through my head, way too many, but the one that sticks out the most is that I really want to kiss Nate more than I want to breathe.

"Pull over." I demand, seriously. Nate bites his lip and sighs, pulling over onto the side of the road.

"Bronwyn, you can't talk me out of th-" He begins, but is cut off when our lips meet. Even though I practically have to climb over the console to kiss him properly, I do it quickly and with ease. Nate doesn't waste a second before pulling me closer and kissing deeper. All of my senses are engulfed by him, and I couldn't be happier in this moment. Eventually, though, we have to break away to breathe, and when we do I sit back in my seat as he begins driving again. I can't stop staring at his swollen red lips and feeling satisfied because I did that, I made Nate jittery in my car as we drive to our new apartment together. I grin and take his hand again, squeezing it.

"I love you." I say. He smiles widely and squeezes my hand back.

"I love you more." Nate responds. I turn on the radio and lean back, feeling more prepared for the life in front of me than I ever had before. As Nate badly sings to the 80's song that comes on and our eyes meet again, I have a feeling he'll be here for the rest of that life. And I couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
